narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Wave That Never Stops Growing
There are lines to never be crossed. Domains meant to stay unexplored to all, excluding God, himself. But in a world where a simple seal can create form out of formlessness, boundaries no longer hold any power. And the rules and regulations set by nature no longer exist. Prologue A floating casket made of an Ivory material hovered just above a seal. Holy water circled around, causing it to glow a heavenly white. Figures shrouded in shadow chanting a harmonic melody. Each word seemingly increasing its power. A tall cloaked figure stepped up, his words beautifully matching their chants. Forming a beautiful orchestra. "We call upon the Lady of Warriors, Mother of Emperor's and savior of battle. We call upon you to cleanse this world of the abnormality you set upon this world..." Her casket opened, revealing a young lady with pale skin. Beautiful long hair draped down her royally dressed body. Her eyes opened, revealing sapphires. Her heart slowly beating once more. Blood rushing through her veins. "We place you under our command, under the word of Kachiku to liberate us." Her eyes shot open, and in a flash she disappeared, leaving nothing but a ribbon in her wake. Somewhere behind a mass of bushes and tree's, Isonade stood awaiting. She could not stop their ritual as a barrier stood erect around each member. Other members of the Mukuchi corps. stood in different locations, awaiting for the perfect moment to strike. Our spies said the barrier would not fell until their summoning has been defeated. She thought. Isonade looked at her subordinates, not quite sure who served her, herself. The Mukuchi were forbidden to speak while wearing mask as part of their initiation. She could serve with any member at any given time and only recognize them through a tattoo on their neck. The sight of the women who emerged left her in awe and utter disbelief. I never would have thought they'd go that far....Hopefully Mizukage-Same can handle it. News From the Front A Day Before... "Mizukage-Sama! Mizukage-Sama!" Her voice screamed from behind a door. She rapidly pounded his door for his presence. But it seemed as if the Mizukage had left. Which could not be possible. People said Muzai dedicated his day to finishing up some paper work. Where could he be then? "Mizukage-sama!!" "Yes?" His sensual voice sent vibrations through her bones. As if his presence entered her body when he spoke. She turned to face a towering man with a warrior god's body. "I'm sorry, I had to get a breath for a minute. I read somewhere all work and no play makes one dull." He opened his door and entered behind her, slamming it after. "So what has my favorite assistant so worked up?" Lord Kaguya sat on his desk and smiled. His golden eye peering deep into her soul. While his other eye remained empty. But behind such emptiness was a secret. "Members of the ANBU have been rapidly disappearing during their expedition." "That's normal. Neither I or they expect a zero percent mortality rate." "I agree. But, it is not that they are disappearing more so, where." She revealed a hidden folder. An innovative way of keeping records. The paper is made with a special material that reacts to chakra. Causing it's contents to appear. It only works with certain individuals making stealing records impossible. "Before, we were losing men near the Land of Earth. Which is understandable as our influence is weakest in Iwagakure. But now, our assassins are not even making it out the Land of Water. Here," She pointed to a red X. "On the Kachiku Province outskirts, our ANBU are mysteriously disappearing. I talked it over with some of the captains and they all suspect the Land of Earth is giving Kachiku weapons and support to keep our shadows confined." "I don't think so," Muzai interrupted. "for a number of reasons of course. First, using the Kachiku to slow us down and maybe even start a revolution is effective, but foolish. The Kachiku lack the will or spirit to rise against my word." He started to chew on his nails. "And even so, giving them weapons and funds is not enough. What they need is manpower; Shinobi capable of fighting back armies." Muzai shook his head. "No, I am not ready to war with Iwagakure. Instead, I think it is just another revolutionary group preparing a coup d'état which will ultimately fail." "So what should we do about it Mizukage-sama?" "Send out splinter cells to survey the area. Report anything and everything out of the ordinary. Every little detail. If a leaf falls in the opposite direction of the wind, report it. And if you see any type of danger, do not attack. Observe, retreat and report." "Yes, Mizukage-sama." And with those words, she disappeared. Muzai smiled and sat in his chair. Leaning back ever so gracefully. For every person that hates me, twenty will thank me. An Innocent Child In A Horrible Nightmare A princess sat on her rocking chair, swaying to and fro. Her body gracefully kissed b time. But within a shroud of age, a beautiful princess sat within. Her eyes closed. She could feel her life force drain day by day. Her unique healing factor allowed her to life this long, surpassing those who lived their entire life. But even gods died. Not today.. Two kids sat in front of him. Both identical, not even to their sixth flame. She constantly fought her deteriorating eyesight. Never once did Toyotama confuse the brothers. "But why did you give up the title Gran-Gran?" Nokori asked. His voice already deepened, somewhat foreshadowing his speech as an adult. Muzai bit hias nails and looked at his brother then to Toyotama. "Our clan goes beyond the founding of Kirigakure. Way past Hashirama and Madara's epic battles. We were mighty warriors born and raised to fight. Battle coursed through our veins ever since the first Kaguya. Every baby born with this magnificent gift of survival and conquering. Air, water, or land, no one could escape us. But," She looked to the sky, thinking of her brother. "Us Kaguya fall victim to a curse of sorts. You see, there are different reasons for battle. Some fight because they have to and others for an unattainable joy. But doing so runs the risk of being conquered. No human is unbeatable. We all fall eventually. Even Hashirama fell to death's grasp." She noticed her grandchildren's fear. Smiling at their beautiful ignorance. "Do not worry, it is a process. And by denying your love for battle your life will last as long, if not longer, than mine. My brother did not see this and thus could not pass it to his children. And so, they were all destroyed." "I will give you both a gift as I gave your father. Muzai, I am going to help you master your abilities as a Kaguya. You will accomplish great things young one, and will need to continue my reputation. I know you are innocent, but inside of you is a mighty honorable warrior. For you Nokori I will..." Fighting a Memory Muzai stood on a large building. Awaiting for his enemies attack. The information gathered said neither he nor his subordinates could attack. Powerful barriers kept them safe and secure. But research deduced that their barrier could only last for a day after their jutsu; what ever it accomplished... I Can't Do It! I Will Not Fall!